Victim
by ReidsLuvr93
Summary: Elle and Reid have been secretly dating for a year, but what happens when Elle falls victim to a serial rapist?
1. Chapter 1

**So I got this idea, and I superdy duperdy love it! (okay so those aren't words but go with me) So I am going to write it.**

**Hidge, I bet you're reading this, what's your screen name on the board so I can find you? **

--

They were on a case in New York. It was one of the toughest cases Spencer Reid had ever been on. One unsub had raped nearly thirty women in a span of ten years. All of them were in their late twenties, early thirties, brunette, brown eyes, athletic build. He would wait for them to get home before raping them. And they were no closer to catching him then the police had been ten years ago.

Reid sighed as he took a sip of his coffee. He and the team were all sitting around, thinking. Rossi and Hotch both sat expressionless across the table from Reid, though he knew they were trying to figure out what they had missed. JJ and Emily stood looking at the board where they had all their information. Reid and Morgan were also looking at the board, but they were sitting down across from Hotch and Rossi. Every member of the team, except JJ, who was still breast-feeding her two-month-old daughter Evelyn, had a cup of coffee in their hands.

"I just don't see what we're missing, and more victims isn't helping." Emily said, referring to the latest victim, who was raped right after they arrived in the city five days ago.

"Does he choose his victims at random? Because I can not find a connection anywhere." Reid said. "Other than their appearance, and there are hundreds, maybe thousands of woman fitting that description in the city."

"Garcia can't find anything either." Morgan added. Everyone sighed.

"We could send Emily undercover _if _we knew the connection." Hotch said.

"But we don't." Rossi said. Hotch nodded.

"Let's call it a night." JJ suggested looking at the clock on the wall of the conference room in the police station, it read: 12:47 AM.

"Agreed." Everyone said standing up and grabbing their stuff. Though they all knew they wouldn't get any sleep it was worth a try.

--

"Hey Spencer, what are you doing here?" Elle asked opening her door a half an hour after Reid had left the police station. He and Elle had been seeing each other for over a year, though they still hadn't slept together yet, because Reid was so nervous about it Elle let it go. When Elle had left Reid had had Garcia track her down for him, he had called her and they had become closer friends, he would take a train up to New York whenever he had a chance to see her. A few months after he had contacted her they had officially started dating.

"We're here on a case and I thought I'd come and see you." Reid said.

"At 1:23 in the morning?" Elle asked.

"We stayed at the police station late, we have **no **leads. It's frustrating, I just had to see you." Reid said.

"Well come on in, I was up anyways." Elle said moving out of the way for Reid to come into her small apartment.

"Thanks."

--

Reid woke up the next morning on Elle's brown fabric couch. It was surprisingly comfortable, much more comfortable than his. He stood up and looked around the apartment, he looked in Elle's bedroom, the bathroom, and the kitchen area. But he was all-alone. He looked at the clock on the wall and nearly freaked out, he was going to be late if he didn't leave right now. And he was wearing the clothes he was wearing yesterday.

He hastily grabbed his bag and scribbled a note to Elle explaining that he would be back later and that he was running late. He set it on the table next to the couch and ran out the door, down the stairs, and into his rental car.

_I won't even have time for coffee. _He mentally grumbled as he sped through the New York streets. He nearly shouted when he almost rear-ended a car, there were cars backed up for three blocks! _Could this day get any worse? _

--

Elle walked into her apartment at the same moment that Reid got stuck in traffic. She was carrying a paper grocery bag containing eggs, milk, carrots, ham, bacon, and cheese. She also had two cups of coffee from the local coffee shop for her and Reid. She sighed when she saw he wasn't there. She walked across the living room to the counter where the stove was and set down her groceries. Then she turned back to the table where he had left the note, she picked it up and read the cursive writing.

_Elle,_

_I'm sorry but I am running late for work. If I don't leave right now I will be late, and we can't have that, not with a rapist on the loose. I'll be back later, it might be late but I will come back, I promise. _

_I love you, _

_Spencer_

She sighed before folding the note up and putting it in her pocket. She was going to make them omelets but now he wasn't here, he would probably be hungry after work.

She walked back to the counter and pulled her food out of the bag and put them in the fridge so they wouldn't spoil. She was about to go watch some TV but she felt something hard hit the back of her head, black dots clouded her vision, she lost consciousness.

--

**Okay do you like it? I like it. I was going to write more but then I thought "hmm, what if I leave it here? Tehe, mauhaha!" **

**BTW I am watching Revelations right now on TV, just thought I'd tell ya. **

**Okay I'm going to be quiet now, I am kind of hyper today. Please review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter, enjoy!**

**Thanks Hidge (I'll find you and send you a message! :D), lacrossegirl1097, and grey-eyed-goddess for reviewing the last chapter. **

**This chapter kinda sucks but it will get better! Please tell me what I can do to make it better!**

--

Hours later Elle's eyes fluttered open, the room was dark, she couldn't see very well. She could feel ropes around her wrists tying her to the bedposts, she felt cold, she could sense that there was someone else in the room, over her, on top of her. Before she could comprehend what was going on she lost consciousness again.

--

Elle woke up again at about eleven pm. She found herself naked on her bed, though the ropes had been removed and whoever had been in the house was gone. Her face throbbed, her wrists burn, her body ached all over. She stumbled out of bed and into her bathroom, she switched on the light and looked in the mirror. When she did she nearly screamed, she had black and blue bruises all over her body, including her face, her wrists were bleeding from severe rope burn.

"Oh god." She whispered touching her bruises. Her body wrenched as she realized what had happened to her, she barely made it to the toilet before throwing up from stress. After a few moments she flushed the toilet and turned on the shower, she jumped in and let the warm water run over her aching body. She grabbed the soap and scrubbed herself for what seemed like hours. But she could still smell him, still feel him. She rested her back on the wet wall and slid until she was in sitting position. She laid her head on her knees and sobbed. _Why me? _

--

Reid arrived at Elle's place at 12:19 PM, there was still no new evidence in the case, it was frustraiting, but now he was going to be with the love of his life.

He lifted his hand to knock on the door, but the door was a jar so it opened when he touched it. _Strange. _He thought, trying to surpress the panic starting to naw at him.

"Elle?" Reid called stepping into the house, he could hear water running. He walked towards the bathroom, his gun drawn. "Elle!" He called walking into her bedroom, it smelled like, well like sex, but she wouldn't do that, would she? He walked across the room to the open bathroom door and pulled the shower curtain open. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Elle sitting on the floor of her shower with her head on her knees, sobbing. He quickly shut off the now cold water. "Elle?" He asked gently reaching out and touching her.

"Don't hurt me!" She screamed scooting away from Reid.

"Elle, it's me, it's Spencer." Reid said trying to comfort her. "What happened to you?" He asked, though he knew what had happened.

"Spencer?" She asked looking at her with big doe eyes.

"Hi." He whispered. She crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around him, he gently wrapped his arms around her dripping, naked body and stood up, causing her to stand up. "Come on, you need to get dressed." Reid said helping her out of the tub and helping her walk to her bedroom. He sat her down on the bed before turning to her dresser, he opened the second drawer and pulled some gray sweatpants and a matching gray cami out and sat them beside Elle, who sat emotionless on the bed. He opened her top drawer and pulled out black lace panties and a matching bra. He turned around and set them on top of the clothes.

"Spencer." Elle chocked.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded weakly. He knew what had happened, and it was to late to take her to get a sex kit done, but he wanted to take her to the hospital, but first he wanted to find out what happened, but it wasn't likely she would talk about it right now. "What happened Elle?" He asked hoping that maybe she would tell him.

"I-I don't know." She said reaching for the bra and pulling it over her head. Then she pulled on her panties and her sweatpants, and eventually her cami.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked once she was dressed.

"H-He hit me in the b-back of the head, and I only remember bits and pieces of what happened." Elle said trying not to cry more.

"We should get you to a hospital." Reid gently prompted, Elle shook her head.

"I-I'm okay, please, don't make me go to the hospital." Elle said tearfully.

"Okay." Reid sighed.

"Can we g-go somewhere else?" Elle asked getting up off the bed and looking at it fearfully.

"Sure, we can go to my hotel room." Reid said. "Unless you have family in the area."

"One of my brother's and my mom, but they'd f-freak out about this." Elle said. Reid silently watched her walk out of the room and into the main area of the couch, where she brewed some tea for herself. Green Jasmine with some honey to sweeten it.

"Elle…" Reid started to say but she stopped him.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said avoiding eye-contact.

"Okay, are you ready to go?" Reid asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you need your things?"

"No."

--

"Elle we have to talk about this." Reid said an hour later while he and Elle lie on his hotel bed.

"Why? I thought we agreed not to." Elle said.

"Elle, I'm working on a rapist case, and you fit the victim discription, you may have been our latest victim." Reid said gently.

Elle sighed and rolled her eyes tearfully before saying, "He was in my house when I came home from getting the groceries for our breakfast, he hit me in the back of my head, causing me to pass out. When I woke up I was tied to the bed-posts." She said showing him her wrists. "I remember bits and pieces of what he did to me, but not much."

"That's good that you don't remember much." Reid commented.

"I guess." Elle said.

"Would you be willing to talk to the team about it?" Reid asked nervously.

"If it'll help us catch this bastard, yes." Elle said. Reid smirked, she was such a strong woman.

"Thank you." Reid said kissing her forehead. "Will you be okay here with me?" He asked climbing under the blankets.

"Yes, I'd prefer to be with you." She said. _I feel safer with you. _She wanted to say, but it would show weakness.

"I love you." Reid said turning off his bedside light.

"I love you too."

--

**Aaaah okay I didn't like that chapter but it will get better, I pinky promise! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again Hidge, talleigh, abc's of drama, and Nikki1005 for reviewing the last chapter! Y'all make me smile.**

**Hmm, well, this chapter, I guess they'll talk to the team now. **

--

Reid woke up the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on his hotel door. He climbed out of bed, trying not to disturb Elle, who was finally sleeping peacefully. It had been a long and sleepless night for both Reid and Elle.

"Reid, it's Morgan, open up!" Morgan called.

"I'm coming!" Reid whispered harshly before walking to the door and opening it. "What?" He whispered.

"I've been looking for you, and why are you whispering?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not whispering." He whispered defensively. Morgan gave him a look that said 'don't bull shit me'.

"Who's that?" Morgan asked looking over Reid's head to the sleeping figure in his bed.

"No one, what do you want?" Reid said.

"My Man!" Morgan cheered.

"Shhhh!" Reid whispered angrily.

"Sorry."

"Morgan what do you want?" He asked, getting very impatient now.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for breakfast." Morgan said looking over Reid's shoulder and the, now moving, woman in Reid's bed.

"Spencer?" She asked waking up. Her long brown hair stuck up all over the place.

"Good morning." Reid said turning around and smiling at her.

"Who's at the door?" She asked sitting up.

"Elle!?" Morgan nearly shouted.

"Morgan?" Elle asked.

"You and Reid? You gotta be kidding me." Morgan said, he was going to say more but then he noticed the bruises on her face and arms, and the rope burn on her wrists. "What happened?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing." Elle said looking away from him.

"Morgan, I don't want to go to breakfast. But if you see the team please tell them that I have found the latest victim and I will be bringing her in to be questioned." Reid said before shutting the door in Morgan's face. "How are you doing this morning?" Reid asked walking over to the bed and crawling in, sitting down next to Elle.

"Tired." Elle said in mid-yawn, she flinched as pain washed through her jawbone.

"Are you going to be okay to talk to them today?" Reid asked, Elle nodded.

"Of course." She said confidently, though she didn't believe it herself.

--

"Elle was in Reid's hotel room!?" JJ squeaked when Morgan told them about what he had just saw.

"Yep, she was bruised too, she seemed upset, and Reid slammed the door in my face saying 'I've found the latest victim she will be in later for questioning'."

"You don't think…?" JJ asked, nervous to say what she was thinking.

"Sounded like it."

"Oh my God."

"Wait, who's Elle?" Emily asked.

"The person you replaced." JJ said.

"Oh."

--

"I don't think I can do this." Elle said an hour later when Elle and Reid pulled up to the police station.

"I'll be right here with you." Reid said reaching over and taking her shaking hand. She looked at him and smile gratefully before turning and opening her door. Reid did the same, once they were outside they rejoined hands and walked up to the police building.

"Hi Dr. Reid." The lead detective, Detective Monroe, greeted when Reid and Elle came in the door.

"Hello, is my team here yet?" He asked.

"Yes, where they normally are." He answered.

"Thanks, you might want to come upstairs to see what I've found." Reid said before walking into an open elevator and hitting the button for floor 2. A few seconds later there was a ding and the elevator doors opened, Reid and Elle stepped off the elevator and walked down a hall and into the fifth door on the left. When Reid opened the door he saw everyone sitting around the table, thinking. They all turned to look at them.

"Elle?" Hotch asked surprise.

"Hey Hotch." She said before looking down at her feet.

"We have a new development, a, uh, new victim." Reid said squeezing Elle's hand.

"Elle?" Hotch asked looking at her bruised face. She nodded, a tear sliding down her face.

"Oh my God." JJ whispered again. "Elle I'm so sorry." She said, Elle shrugged. Reid pulled a chair out at the table for Elle, who gratefully sat down. Then he pulled a chair up next to her.

"When did this happen?" Hotch asked with concern in his voice.

"Yesterday." Elle said quietly.

"What do you remember?"

--

**That's it for this chapter, SORRY! I wanted more but I wanted to update today and we are about to start Family Movie Night. I will update with some awesome stuff tomorrow, I promise. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks Hidge (I'm leaving Sunday morning at 4 AM and I won't be back for a week, I was hoping to talk to you more before I left!) talleigh and LoraLee2 for reviewing the last chapter.**

**All my readers, I apologize but I will not be updating for a week because I am going to Virginia for a week. I'm sorry, but I will be writing on the twelve hour drive and the time I have in between the stuff we do at Teen Week. Because I probably stay up much later than a lot of people so I am sure I'll have time to write, updating tons of stories. I'm sure I'll come back with tons of awesome stuff for all you guys. **

--

"Are you okay?" Reid asked when he and Elle left a couple hours later, Hotch gave him the rest of the day off to make sure Elle was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said staring out the window, watching the buildings roll by.

"Are you sure?" Reid asked, Elle nodded, still not looking at him so that he wouldn't see the tears falling down her face. Reid reached over and took her hand that was sitting on her lap. She turned to look at him for a moment before turning back to the window.

--

"Don't hurt me!" Elle screamed later that night, sitting straight up in Reid's hotel bed, startling Reid out of his sleep. Her hair was stuck to her head from sweat, her breathing was shallow and frantic, her eyes darted around the room, they were wide-eyed and scared.

"Elle, Elle it's okay, you were asleep. It was just a dream." Reid assured her reaching out and touching her back. She spun her head to look at him fearfully. She relaxed a little when she saw him sitting next to her. Reid shifted his weight and pulled her into his arms. "It's okay." He said as she cling to him and started to cry on his shoulder.

"H-His eyes…" Elle sobbed.

"He can't hurt you now. It's over, I'm here, I won't let him near you ever again." He said into her hair.

--

"I'm sorry about last night." Elle apologized the next morning as she and Reid were getting dressed.

"No need to apologize, really." Reid assured her as he pulled on his pants. Once he had them fastened he went and sat down on the bed next to her. "It's okay to express emotion."

"I'm still sorry." Elle said looking down at her slippers.

"Don't be." Reid said rubbing her back soothingly.

--

**EEP! OMG so short, but I wanted her to have a nightmare. Sorry it's so short, I'll write an extra long chapter while I am in Virginia. **


End file.
